


Not the Best Idea: Moving In Together

by WillowKey (dreaminghour)



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Moving In Together, Roommates, living over a bar, sonny/will, two guys one girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminghour/pseuds/WillowKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny is cutting back on his spending, so he lures Will and Gabi into sharing an apartment. Let the fun begin! Inspired by the fact that most teens live together... what better way to invoke more drama in their lives?</p><p>I will not be continuing this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Stefano's murder. I will attempt to follow basic plot points relevant to our teens, but honestly, if it gets too stupid, I reserve the right to do whatever I please.
> 
> I will not be continuing this story.

Will’s phone chimed in his pocket, and despite balancing his and Gabi’s coffees in one hand, he dug his phone out and read the text message immediately.  
  
 _How do you feel about sharing an apartment? -S_  
  
Will paused, and deftly punched out the reply with one slow-moving thumb: _Sounds serious. -W_  
  
He crossed the square before the phone went off again.  
  
 _I didn’t mean it like that. To save costs. Get a big apartment. Share. -S_  
  
Will pulled half a smile, aloud he said: “Pity.” He sat down on the steps beside Gabi who was in a heated phone discussion of rapid fire spanish.  
  
“ _Muerta!_ ” She slammed the phone shut and smacked her hands against her forehead. “Tell me you have lattes.”  
  
“I do, indeed, my lady.” After handing it off, he helped her up and they linked arms. “Are you in need of some cheerful conversation?”  
  
“Nothing in the _world_ is more needed than that.” She sipped the coffee, but resumed her impassioned argument with thin air, this time in English. “My brother will not let go of this goddamn stalker!” She dropped Will’s arm and turned back to face him. “Despite having taken care of him, my brother is constantly on my case. I can’t stand living with him anymore.” Will’s smirk turned into a grin, prompting Gabi to pout. “I thought you were on my side.”  
  
“I like your plots about as much as anyone else, but I think I can help things go your way today.”  
  
“You’ve decided to help me break up Chad and Melanie?”  
  
“No,” Will chastised, “As neither should you. No, I have much better news. I have a way for you to get away from Rafe.”  
  
“You’re eloping with Sonny and got an extra ticket to Canada for me?!” She shook her loose curls as she teased him.  
  
Will flushed, and took a long sip out of his coffee before continuing. “No. But maybe you would consider sharing an apartment with me and Sonny?”  
  
“Wouldn’t you two be better off alone?” Gabi asked, idly sloshing her latte back and forth in the cup.  
  
“Just because we’re both into guys... I told Sonny that I looked up to him like an older brother. It’s not one floor on the elevator to romantic interest.” He buried himself in contemplating his coffee again. Gabi gently patted him on the arm and rested her head on his shoulder. They watched passerby ignore them for several minutes before Gabi spoke.  
  
“How did we, two gorgeous, charming, nice people get saddled with so much complicated crap ?” She stared off into space, while Will considered her face for a moment, thinking as well. “What? Don’t tell me we deserve it and that the alternative is more unpleasant, or we just don’t know yet how good we have it?”  
  
Will shrugged, “I still offer up the time travel option where I never become gay and just get back into bed with you.”  
  
Gabi bites her lip, “You were rather good for a first timer.”  
  
“Well then...” Will leans down to nibble Gabi’s neck, her eyes widen, until she breaks out giggling as Will makes dinosaur noises and mouths uselessly at the side of her head.  
  
“Uh, guys?” Sonny stands before them in mild confusion as Sonny’s head emerges from Gabi’s dark locks and she fights to regain control of her hysteria.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Sonny!” Gabi gasped, reaching out as though to regain balance with her help, but her laughter only became stronger. After leaving Sonny clueless for another long moment, Will and Gabi managed to sober up and breathe normally again.  
  
“Something I missed?” Sonny asked.  
  
Gabi tore her eyes up from her phone and gave a tight smile. “No! Nothing.”  
  
Will shook his head. “Gabi just needs to move out. And I thought...”  
  
Sonny exploded with excitement, “That’s brilliant!” He clapped them on the back simultaneously, causing Gabi to wince, “Sorry. I just got word of a three bedroom apartment not far from campus, but it’s also situated in a nicer part of town.”  
  
“Not...” Will hesitated.  
  
“No, not uptown, but it’s not south of the train tracks. It’s where everybody normal lives. The building has a student friendly bar in the lobby, not for youngsters like you,” Will earned himself a jab in the chest, “but they serve the over 18 crowd everything else.” Gabi actually did smile this time.  
  
“So, shall we check it out?” Will asked.  
  
“Whoa, wait.” Sonny pushed him back against the railing, “Gabi has a job, and I have the coffee house, what security do you have to offer?”  
  
Will thought, “I have an outstanding resume.”  
  
“Will, you were let go of your position as the Mayor’s assistant.”  
  
“I’m a hard-worker,” Will said, bashfully sticking his hands deep into his pockets, “I’ll find a job really soon. My ethics impress everyone.”  
  
“Hmm, maybe not your ethics...” Sonny turned to face Gabi exclusively, “What do you say, can we offer him a shot?”  
  
“I have some savings for my share of the security, so lets check this place out before we decide.”  
  
Gabi was now the one prodding Sonny, “Come on, since when can we not rely on Will?” Will pouted and Sonny turned away in mock disgust.  
  
“Stop that before we don’t even let you look!”


	2. Chapter 2

They stood on the wood-paneled floor listening to the realtor sneer as he gave them the facts. Will stood seriously beside the two grinning brunettes, his arms crossed and only half listening to something about an expandable office room. So, four bedrooms. He silenced his cell phone once more, knowing it was his grandfather. Surprisingly the wobbly table in the dining area supported the contract and the giddy pair eagerly signing their names. Will managed to get his name down as well, promising to get to the offices with Gabi and Sonny later. While they clung to each other in excitement, Will surrepticiously eyed his phone. There was a message waiting in voice-mail. As they headed out the door, Gabi and Sonny suspiciously giddy and clingy, Will listened to the message.

He froze at the words his grandfather spoke next,  _someone here to corroborate your alibi._

Jamming his thumb into _END_  a little too hard, he grimaced as he broke up the pair who were waving good-bye to the realtor. "Uh, guys?" They ignored him. 

Impatient, he glanced around the neighborhood before interrupting Gabi's giggling response to something Sonny had suggested. "I really need to get back now."

Sonny patted his arm, "Yeah, of course, I'll give you a ride." Gabi tugged on his sleeve though and _Will really wasn't comprehending any of their babbling right now._

"I need to go now. Sonny." He stepped up to the car, turned around, spoke more loudly. "I'm wanted at the station for questioning." His eyebrows shot up with such impertinence, Sonny felt the apology come automatically.

"Right! I'm sorry, Will. We'll leave now." They climbed into the hatch-back, Gabi spreading herself across the back seat, Will silently claiming shotgun.

Gabi had also toned down a little and was merely smiling at her reflection in the window, a finger twisting her hair, her eyes aglow. Sonny twisted back to look before pulling into traffic, he softly said, "I think we lost her." 

Will had been as distant as Gabi was, but caught this comment barely. "Huh?" He glanced back. "Oh, yeah."

"You okay, dude?" Sonny asked. They drove past a secondary campus entrance.

"We're pretty close to school here," Gabi remarked.

They continued in silence, Sonny impatient, but unpressing. He dropped Will at his car, promising he would keep Gabi safe until Will could come sign the lease. Will nodded and waved, but eye contant betrayed a lack of commitment as Gabi climbed into the front seat. As Will shut the door, he heard protests about  _shoes_ on  _seats_ but brushed them off. He knocked on the truck of his sporty lease, knowing he would have to return it tomorrow, and warily climbed into the car to drive to the police station.

* * *

Stumbling out of the station a half hour later, Will was pleased with himself as well as disgusted. He hid his shaking as Neil made some flirtation on the stoop, his desire to comfort combined with a-once-upon attraction that Will no longer shared. His smile was half-hearted, but Neil forgave him, disappearing into his own car and driving away.

Will held the key fob in his hand, a strong desire to walk suddenly posessing him. He looked down the street to the shopping center, then the opposite direction where he knew the industrial buildings and offices gave way to the apartment complex where Will lived. He liked the idea of moving out from under the thumbs of adults. He gripped the key and unlocked the car, driving it to the car rental facility further from everything else but the airport.

He gripped the steering wheel while an attendant busied himself with the cars details on a clipboard. The bill would go to EJ as would the things left behind in his apartment if he ditched it, he got out of the apartment and tried to think clearly about something else except Neil's testimony going to press as soon as things went to pretrial. His grandfather knew already, and that had gone alright, but Will hadn't really wanted to come out so publically. 

"Mr. Dimera will take care of the details." WIl said, and felt an overwhelming loss. He had had it good, relatively, with EJ, and working for someone so unscrupulous had it's benefits. EJ had also been nice on the eyes, and Will tried hard not to think about that too much.

"Very good, Mr. Horton. Do you need the courtesy shuttle?" The attendant asked.

Will blinked, "Uh, that would be perfect, yes. Thank you."

He walked back out of the parking garage and stood in the too-bright sunlight of that May day. His phone buzzed in his pocket, Sonny was still worried. 

A van pulled up beside him and Will opened the passenger door before the driver could get out. "Thanks," Will said, and gave his address. He put his phone to his ear as Sonny's phone rang.

"I'll come with you for the down-payment, just, meet me at my apartment first."

"Did something happen at the station?" Sonny asked. _  
_

"It's fine, I'm no longer a suspect, but..."

"There's always a but."

"I'll tell you when I see you, in about, 20 minutes?"

"Okay, see you."

Will hung up and stared out the passenger window.

"We should be there in less than 15 minutes, Mr. Horton," the driver said.

"I know," said Will.


	3. Chapter 3

Will sat in his claustrophobic apartment, waiting for the elevator to chime, for his friends to come in and for him to plaster that half-cocked grin back on his face. Sonny always saw through it, and sometimes Will liked that, but he wanted to fool Sonny today, to be stronger than that.

There was time before they came though, and Will set about stripping his bed and rolling the foam mattress up. He had it tied up with thin rope, the boards taken apart and was standing sweating in the kitchen drinking water when Sonny and Gabi let themselves in. Sonny's eyes shot up wordlessly, but Gabi was unfraid to voice her thoughts.

"Will, you don't look half as slack as you think you are." She said, Sonny stared at her.

Will put his shirt back on, "I just took my bed apart. I was thinking of moving my things today already."

"Today?" Sonny looked at the clock, "Never mind picking up keys and putting down the security check, but where will you find a delivery service that quickly?" 

Will shrugged, "I can always sleep on the couch."

"No you won't, I'll sleep on the couch." She appraised it seriously, "How does that get through the door?"

"It doesn't, it came with the apartment, I think EJ did it on purpose, so I don't take it with me. Only the bed and a few other things are mine. Don't you have a sweet little Ikea loveseat in your room, though?" Will asked.

Gabi winced, "It was my mom's, so it's a guest bed at the moment."

Will smirked, "How late does your brother work?" Sonny whipped his head away from the family photos on the coffee table. "I mean, since your four-poster will really over-whelm your new room."

"You can't be serious."

"He's working late. Courtesy of this murder case." Gabi said, smiling.

"Let's all break in wearing ski-masks." Sonny said, gesturing wildly.

"Don't be dramatic, Sonny. Half the stuff is hers after all." Will was rummaging in the closet. "Gabi should go lay down the deposit, and you can help me find a truck we can rent for the next 24 hours." Will gave Sonny an impish look that made him blush, "Or do you want to spend another night under your parents roof?"

"Done." Sonny said.

"Sonny, can I--" Sonny tossed Gabi the keys. "Thanks," she said.

The door clicked behind her, and Sonny pulled out his phone, swiping through contacts.

"Didn't take you long to make those decisions." Sonny said, putting the phone to his ear.

Will emerged from the closet with moving boxes and a smile.

"The mark of a good leader is his ability to organize and delegate." Will said, "You're just seeing me in action for the first time."

* * *

Gabi was on the phone again, babbling away to someone who wasn't able to comprehend something, apparently. She hung up with a curt farewell as she crossed the threshold.

"My aunt Clarissa will be the death of me." She said, "Just because I missed mass last sunday."

Will smirked, "if you go to mass before everyone else often enough, they won't notice when you skip occaisionally."

Sonny and Gabi stared at him, and Will shrugged. "Yeah, Father Julius does a service at 8. I don't think anyone we know goes to that one. Except the school janitor." 

"Yeah, but how do  _you_ manage to get up that early, I wonder?" Gabi asked, "Last I heard you were letting it rip at the hottest clubs in town."

Will stood from the box he was filling in the living room and brushed off his knees.

"The night Stefano was murdered..." Will involuntarily looked to Sonny, "I was with Neil at 'the spot', and he vouched for me."

"Neil? But that's great!" Gabi glomped him and Will held her, looking over her shoulder at Sonny who didn't even pale.

"That's great, Will." He said.

Will still kept his hand on Gabi's waist as she let go of him. "Yeah, I guess so."

Gabi beamed.

* * *

The yellow truck was alread pretty full with the few things that Will owned, and the landlord had allowed them, as an exception to park the small thing in the back where the cafe recieved deliveries. Will and Gabi dropped Sonny off to pack and parked the car in her driveway, Gabi was already halfway to the door by the time Will had the truck parked and the hatch open again. She was propping open the door and pointing to the door off the living room where the guest bed was. Will set about taking it apart, naturally, while Gabi filled some boxes with clothes and necessities, planning on coming back for more in the coming days. It didn't take a half hour for all the things to be put in the truck, whereby there was only room for Sonny's duffel bag, and a sleeping bag.

"Don't you have a bed, Sonny?" Will asked.

"Will, there's a reason you've never seen my room."

"I thought you were just a gentleman." Will quipped.

Sonny's smile was wry. 

"His bed is the same it was from before he left." Gabi explained. "Nascar paint and all."

Will's eyes widened, "You had a car bed!"

"Just drive." Sonny covered his eyes while Will giggled and Gabi half-heartedly tried to bring him back down.

Getting things up and in had them pooped by the time they were done around one in the morning, and the ancient college-size appliances served them ready-made pizza and lemon pound cake as they sat with pride in the middle of their empty living room. None of them attempted to stay up much later, even though Sonny had promised them a glass of champagne, and they succumbed to their bedrooms nearly immediately.

Gabi's bed was a nuisance, with all it's wrought-iron, but she curled up and fell asleep quickly beneath the dusty flower sheets. Sonny had slept on worse than a wood floor in his time abroad, and didn't last long either. Will on the other hand, in his queen sized bed, sat on his grandmother's quilt duvet and stared across the silent city. He could feel his roommates where they were, just as asleep as everyone else, but it made him uneasy. He felt more claustrophobic in here in this big room than he had ever felt in his small apartment. It was a moment before his heart finished racing and he understood what it was that made his stomach into knots. The freedom from his secrets, from his responsibilites to adults, made him more mature than any job he'd ever done for EJ. He felt free to do and be whatever he wanted, and it scared him.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be continuing this story.


End file.
